


But I'll always be invaded by you

by manicurie



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Member Death, Happy Ending, Loss of Control, Other, Romance, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicurie/pseuds/manicurie
Summary: ...geh niemals im Streit auseinander , denn du weißt nicht ob du den Menschen wieder sehen wirst..."Ich hasse dich", die verhängnisvollen letzten Worte die der Tokio Hotel Sänger für seinen Zwillingsbruder übrig hat. Wird Bill Kaulitz nach unzähligen Suizidversuchen, Depressionen und Drogenexzessen wieder lernen was es heißt zu leben und jemanden wieder an sich heranzulassen und zu lieben?





	1. Reality Check-Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo alle zusammen!  
> Ich habe mit dieser Fanfiction schon vor einiger Zeit begonnen und sie auch auf Wattpad gepostet, da mir aber damals der Spaß und die Zeit fehlten habe ich beschlossen sie hier zu posten. Es wäre toll wenn ihr in den Kommentaren schreibt wie euch das erste Kapitel gefällt und natürlich auch Wünsche und Anregungen einbaut! Das zweite Kapital werde ich gleich im Anschluss posten, da das erste zu kurz ist um überhaupt als Kapitel durchzugehen.  
> Tschau! <3

Das Quietschen der Bremsen. Das Kreischen der Passanten. Metall das ineinander kracht. 

_„Es ging so schnell, er hat nichts gespürt.“ _sagen sie.__

_„Er hatte keine Schmerzen.“ _sagen sie.__

_„Der Lastwagenfahrer wird die Strafe bezahlen.“ _sagen sie.__  


Aber was bringt das mir? Geld habe ich doch schon genug auf dem Konto. 

Der Piepton des EKG-Geräts ist schon längst erloschen und unheimliche Stille hat sich im weißen Krankenhauszimmer ausgebreitet. Wie hypnotisiert starre ich auf das Bett in dem vor Stunden noch mein Zwillingsbruder lag, zwar schwer verletzt aber er lebte zumindest noch.  


Und jetzt? 

Nichts mehr lässt darauf ahnen das er hier lag…das er gelebt hat.  
Sein Geruch ist schon längst in der beißenden Krankenhausluft untergegangen und die blutigen Bettlaken wurden auch schon gewechselt. Weinen konnte ich nicht, ich hatte es noch immer nicht begriffen. Es war so surreal. Vor knapp 5 Stunden noch hatten wir mal wieder eine unserer unnötigen Diskussionen, die dieses Mal in einen Streit eskalierte, ich weiß nicht mal mehr warum. Daraufhin stürmte er wutentbrannt aus dem Haus aber nicht ohne mir vorher mitzuteilen, dass er nicht verstehe wie er mit so etwas wie mir nur verwandt sein konnte, was ich jedoch nur mit einem wütenden ich hasse dich kommentierte. Man hörte danach nur noch das gewaltsame Zuschlagen unserer Eingangstür und das Motorengeräusch seines Motorrads.  


Die darauffolgenden Stunden hatte ich schon dieses komische Gefühl einer Vorahnung im Bauch. Normalerweise hätte sich die Sache sowieso nach einer halben Stunde von allein geregelt da wir nicht ohne einander konnten. Aber die Stunden zogen sich und das nächste an das ich mich erinnere war der Anruf.


	2. Dein Blick zurück ist schwarz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das versprochene 2. Kapitel! <3 Bitte gebt mir ein kurzes Feedback, wie es euch bis jetzt gefällt.

Schwarz. 

Alles um mich war wie dicker, schwarzer Nebel, der alles Licht absorbierte und mich am Boden festhielt. Die Angst war schon vor Tagen gewichen und hatte dem zentnerschweren Betonklotz auf meinem Brustkorb Platz gemacht. Ich hatte das Gefühl gar nicht wirklich anwesend zu sein, vielleicht war ich schon längst wo anders. 

Hatte ich den Schmerz überwunden? War es vorbei? Das Messer in meiner Brust sagte etwas anderes und die Erinnerungsfetzen in meinem Kopf auch.

_Ich hasse dich. ___

__Schwarz war so überhaupt nicht meine Farbe. Sie passte nicht zu mir. Ich war eigentlich immer ein lebensfroher, übermütiger Mensch und Farben haben das immer unterstrichen. Schwarz war dunkel und ich hatte Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Niemand weiß was sich in ihr verbirgt - wer sich in ihr verbirgt. Doch nun? Ich wünschte sie würden mich holen. Mit ihren grinsenden, bleichen Gesichtern. Sie weiden sich an meinem Schmerz. Ist Tom bei ihnen? Haben sie mir meinen Tom genommen? Meinen Zwillingsbruder? Meine Hälfte?_ _

__Es ging so schnell, er hat nichts gespürt._ _

__Er hatte keine Schmerzen._ _

___Ich wusste es nicht. Alles war schwarz, kein Licht…und alles was ich im Moment tun konnte war wie versteinert der Beisetzung meines Bruders beizuwohnen._  
Ich stand hier im schwarzen Anzug, völlig neben mir selbst. Ich war ein Schatten. Dunkle Schatten zeichneten mein Gesicht, die Haare glänzten schon längst nicht mehr so wie früher, die Haut bleich und durchscheinend wie Papier. Blonde Strähnen verdeckten meine Tränen vor den Kameras. Ich wollte stark sein. Musste stark sein.  
Ich war dran. Alle schauten mich erwartungsvoll an. Manche mitleidig und manche herablassend. Die Presse war natürlich auch hier. Alle wollten nun eine möglichst herzergreifende, zu Tränen rührende Geschichte über meinen Bruder hören. Die Welt wollte schließlich wissen wie es um den Ach-So-Taffen Bill Kaulitz nach diesem schweren Verlust stand. Und ich? Schritt für Schritt ging ich vor zu dem Loch das man in die Erde gegraben hatte, an den Mikros vorbei, um Platz für den Sarg zu schaffen.  
Da lag er schlicht, einfach, aus schwarzem Ebenholz. Tom hätte es so gefallen. 

__Aus meiner Sakkotasche holte ich ein kleines, zerknittertes Bild das ich seit 15 Jahren mit mir trug hervor. Mit zitternden Fingern glättete ich das Papier. Bei jeder Tour, während jedem Streit, bei jeder Versöhnung hatte ich es immer mit dabei. Nie wäre mir es in den Sinn gekommen es wegzuwerfen. Doch jetzt hatte ich kein Recht mehr darauf. Das Bild zeigte Tom und mich an unserem 10. Geburtstag, wir strahlten uns an und hatten unseren Stiefvater, der das Bild schoss überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Bunter Luftballons, eine Geburtstagstorte und schon geöffnete Geschenke waren im Hintergrund zu sehen.  
Wir waren glücklich. Ich war immer glücklich wenn Tom bei mir war. Jetzt war da nur Leere. Eine Träne tropfte auf das Bild und ich warf es in das Erdloch auf den Sarg, der schon voll mit Rosen bedeckt war. Ohne mich ein einziges Mal umzudrehen, die Presse, die Journalisten, meine Familie und Freunde ignorierend, ging ich durch das, vom Regen, aufgeweichte Gras. Die Tränen nahmen mir die Sicht und ich strauchelte, wollte einfach nur weg von dieser scheiß Beerdigung. Mein Schluchzen wurde durch mein im Sakkoärmel verborgenes Gesicht unterdrückt und der Regen wusch langsam die salzigen Tropfen von meinem Gesicht._ _

__Einfach nur raus aus dem Friedhof._ _

__Raus aus dem Sog aus schwarzangezogenen Menschen und Blitzlichtgewittern._ _

__Raus aus meinen Schuldgefühlen Tom gegenüber und einfach nur vergessen._ _

__Raus aus meinem Leben und dem Rampenlicht._ _

__Raus aus Bill Kaulitz, denn der war in dieser Samstagnacht zusammen mit seinem Bruder gestorben._ _


End file.
